only the good die young
by howthemightyhavefallen
Summary: but he always thought, from day one, only the good die young. freeverse.
1. only the good die young

Regulus Black upon reaching the afterlife. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but no

the beginning is not so bad

because

everyone else is

alive

_(no thanks to you)_

* * *

and then they die

but it's fine and

they still hate him

sirius especially

_(you thought he'd love you)_

* * *

bella screams

cissa glares

andi ignores him

his parents won't even look

_(who'd love someone like __**you?**__)_

* * *

he's a monster

despicable

a demon

everyone knows _that_

_(idiotidiot idiot)_

* * *

but he always thought

from day one

only the good die young

lies

_(you __**believed **__that?)_

* * *

and so he whispers

(quietly)

(like a fool)

that

_only the good die young_


	2. no light in the darkness

once upon

a

time

there

was a

prince

(regulus, the

little king)

* * *

once upon

a

time

_he died_

of course

(the blacks never end

well)

* * *

once, he

had a friend

_filthy filthy house elf_

kreacher

(you call that a

friend)

* * *

and kreacher

lived

_i'm sorry sir my fault not yours_

blame regulus

(as always, who

else would you blame)

* * *

a shame that

he was remembered like that

_disgraceful child_

dark and light hate him

(what a failure

what a mess)

* * *

never upon a time

there was a boy who mourned him

_the golden boy_

harry potter

(what's this?

he **did?**)


	3. one step away from a lie

hello?

he

whispers

(there is

nobody there)

(he pretends that

doesn't

h u r t)

* * *

and when

nobody

asks

looks

_tries_

he realises

they do

not

c

a

r

e

* * *

their interest is not

frequent

long

kind

just

_curious_

(what is so

good

about

this boy)

he's not

special

not

fascinating

(even sirius is

interesting)

* * *

they feign

ignorance

(we didn't

_mean it_)

pretend it's

normal

(it wasn't

_personal_)

say they are

honest

(it's just

_omitting_)

* * *

raise him

blind

raise him

cruel

raise him

golden

(and he is

_perfect_)

toujours purs

* * *

is it really

_lying?_

it's just

_ignoring the truth_

the truth is

ugly

(wouldn't want

**that**

on your reputation)

* * *

they are always

there

always

**waiting**

(to strike)

they are always

just

one step away

_from a lie_


	4. a lie for us all

_we have no need to_

_tell you the truth_

they whisper

(quietly, from the

shadows)

_(we have no need for_

_honesty)_

* * *

they whisper

(like

.c.o.w.a.r.d.s.)

_we hold the_

_truth_

_(we see no reason to_

_give it up)_

* * *

aristocrats

nobles

purebloods

_we are_

_golden_

_(you should be,_

_too)_

* * *

they tell

him

lies

disguised as

truths

_you will be_

_like us_

_(or else)_

* * *

they corrupt

everyone

_we are not the liars_

leave behind

dirt

filth

_do you mean_

_mudbloods_

* * *

and he is

sick

of it

so very very

sick

_oh, dear regulus_

_one more lie_

_can't hurt_

_can it_

* * *

so they

trick

persuade

convince

connive

and hate

but they say

_just one more lie_

_(it's not deluding_

_yourself)_

_(not if you_

_enjoy it)_

* * *

he

feels so

empty

_we're so_

_sorry?_

_(except when we're_

_not) _

well thank you for

nothing

he says

_ungrateful boy_

_you don't_

_deserve us_

* * *

he

he

he-

refuses

_please?_

_you're_

_clever_

_one more lie,_

_golden boy_

_(how about_

_a lie for us all)_


	5. someday they'll be grateful

you become

d e a f

to the screams

of the

victims

(but that makes it sound

like

_you_

hurt them)

* * *

it's all their fault

them, with their

muddy blood

(their fault for your

mistakes)

how to pretend

that they

still

don't

**haunt you**

* * *

and your words aren't

your own

just

_echoes_

of other people's

sounds

* * *

so here's another nightmare

to keep you awake

at night

* * *

can't wash the blood

off your hands?

don't worry,

*death*

will

* * *

but someday you'll

you'll

you'll

**w i n**

and they'll be

**grateful**


End file.
